


A Little Late

by ChooseCats



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dysfunctional Family (The Rentons), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseCats/pseuds/ChooseCats
Summary: “If only ah’d known,” his Ma kept repeating, over and over again as she fluttered about. “My poor, sweet laddie, an omega! If only ah’d known!”Or, Mark always thought he was a beta, but it turns out he was just a late bloomer.
Relationships: Daniel "Spud" Murphy & Mark "Rent Boy" Renton, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Thomas "Tommy" MacKenzie, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by ThomE_Gemcity_06, who has written some amazing Trainspotting a/b/o fics that simply left me awestruck. 
> 
> There just aren't enough Trainspotting fics out there to begin with, so I have no choice but to contribute to the fandom myself :)

“If only ah’d known,” his Ma kept repeating, over and over again as she fluttered about. “My poor, sweet laddie, an omega! If only ah’d known!” 

“Ma,” Mark protested half-heartedly as he followed her into the family home. “Ya couldn’t have known.”

He’d only just found out himself, after all, a little over three days ago. A very late presenter; that’s what the doctor had called him, when he’d gone to the hospital suffering what he’d thought was a really bad fever, but in all actuality had turned out to be his first real heat. 

Because that’s what Mark Renton was now: a fucking omega. 

Most knew what they were by the time they were sixteen. Mark had thought he was a beta, just like his parents and Billy, and probably wee Davie, too, had he not been born a vegetable. Betas didn’t usually have alpha or omega children. It happened from time to time, obviously, but it wasn’t exactly common. 

Mark had sat huddled in the doctor’s office in bewilderment once his heat had ended, while the doctor talked with his Ma and Dad for what seemed like hours. When they left, his dad’s arms were full of pamphlets, and his Ma kept a tight hold on his hand as she led him toward a waiting taxi, babbling on and on about how much she loved him. 

Being an omega changed...well, everything, at least according to his parents’ standards. Their university drop-out junkie son had now been replaced with a fragile, at-risk omega in need of care and comfort.

And so that was it. 

From that point forward, Mark realized, his life was going to be very different. Omegas weren’t treated like your typical beta or alpha. They were less likely to be held at fault for things, and more likely to be coddled. Even the government had a soft spot for omegas; Starting next month, Mark would be receiving a monthly stipend to take care of living expenses, purely for being an unmated omega. He certainly wasn’t going to complain about free money. 

But with omegas came alphas, and that was where the trouble was. 

Alphas were leaders - the ones in charge, when it came to society’s standards. Most country leaders were alphas, along with higher ranking soldiers, policemen, CEO’s...anyone who was rich and/or powerful, really. There was an occasional beta who held such a position, but  _ never _ any omegas who came out that successful, unless they were an actor, singer, or any other such position where looks were the ticket to success. 

Mark knew plenty of great alphas throughout his life and didn’t have a problem with them in general; hell, his best mate Simon “Sick Boy” had presented as an alpha at fifteen and a half. They were in a ‘pack’ together right now, as most young adults were before eventually pairing off into bondmates or deciding to live a lonely life of solitude. 

Packs were a means of protection as well as social standing for teens and young adults. Mark’s pack consisted of him, Simon, and a few of their other childhood mates: Francis “Franco” Begbie, Daniel “Spud” Murphy, and Thomas “Tommy” MacKenzie. Simon, Franco, and Tommy were alphas, while Mark and Spud were both betas. There were no omegas that had been part of the pack long-term. Well, now there was one, but the pack didn't exactly know that yet. 

Mark should have informed them of his updated status straight away, as soon as his “condition” had been diagnosed at the hospital. Instead, he’d called his parents, and with good reason. His pack would really have a field day when they found out the news, and Mark wanted to avoid dealing with them for as long as possible, or at least until he came to terms with it himself. Right now he really couldn’t deal with their reactions, mostly due to not knowing how they would actually react. It probably wouldn’t be good. 

“Oh Mark,” his Ma had tears of joy in her eyes, and Mark was brought back to the present. “My wee omega bairn!” 

It was the first time he’d seen her truly happy, since wee Davie’s death a few months ago. Mark allowed her to hug and fuss over him for the time being, just to keep her that way for a while longer. 

Billy was the same as ever, though, or maybe even worse. He clapped Mark on the shoulder, but lowered his voice and sneered under his breath: “Always knew you were destined to take a knot, ya whore.” 

“Fuck off,” Mark said, growling lowly. He’d taken Billy’s crap all of his life, so a jibe like this shouldn’t be winding him up so much. The doctor had mentioned unbalanced hormones being a symptom of post-heat, though, so maybe he could blame his sensitivity on that. 

Had there been any alphas in the room, they might have growled at Billy in warning. But there wasn’t a single alpha in the family. In Mark's eyes, that was both good and bad. There was no safety-net, no alpha to save him from his brother. But that also meant freedom. No domineering alpha to order him around in his childhood home, or ‘put him in his place’ if he behaved untowardly. 

He could use this to his advantage, really. His parents would coddle him even more now, in order to try and make up for his shitty ‘beta’ childhood. He would be able to get away with plenty; it would be much easier to wheedle money from them, rather than steal it, and then use it all on scag and whatever else he could get his hands on. Because, even if he was clean at the moment, Mark knew that the heroin would be his only escape from this strange, new and fucked up reality that he would have to live in. The best thing about it was that he could actually get away with it, now, without being the family disappointment. It was Billy’s turn to be the fuck up, not him. 

The real problem would be his pack, but at least he didn’t have to deal with them right now. He would later, after taking the time to come up with some sort of plan. 

“Now,” his Ma came back into the sitting room, setting a tray of warm tomato soup and toast in Mark’s lap. “I’ve called yer pack to let them know the good news. They’re coming over straight away, to celebrate.”

“You’ve done what?” Mark gasps, sputtering on the mouthful of soup he’s just taken. 

“You cannae hide something like this, Mark! They're yer pack.”

“Ya could have given me time to prepare!” Mark shoved the food tray aside. “M’getting the fuck out of here.”

He was up and out the door as quickly as possible, ignoring his parents’ protests and Billy’s laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated, though I know this isn't a very popular fandom. 
> 
> More to come eventually <3


End file.
